The Noob and the Pro
If you were looking for CreationBeTheWorld23's version, see The Noob and the Pro: From Noob to Pro. The landing I was flying in my spaceship. Then sudenly the ship began to fly wierdly and make noises. Then it dove downwrads. I screamed! Then everything went black. building a house I woke up in a flat area. "War iz ma?" I said. The area had lots of grass and flowers. I began hitting the grass, aimlessly. Then a small pile of little balls apeared. "Wat yar thase?" I asked them. They said nothing, and i picked tham up. Then i began to collect more. after that i found a huge pit, and a green thing came out. It hissed at me, and i beat it with my little balls. It began to get fatter, and i ran away. Then i hard a boom, and returned to the pit. There was another, smaller pit next to it and lots of dirt was sitting insdie. I collected the dirt and then i saw some trees. I beat them with my dirt and a little baby tree fell out of the bigger one's leaves. "Aowww a liggle babbi trae" i said it. Then it began to get dark, so I decided to hide under a small tree and fiddle with my wood. I accidently turned them into planks, and turned some of my planks into a craftibg bench, so I built a house with the wood. Somebody was knockang at my dor so i opened it. It was green, but it also looked like me. It moaned and tryed to kill me. I killed it, and it droppeed some meat. I ate it, but it make me more hungry. Then i finished my hut. what to do with my little green balls i placed my crafting bench in m,y hut. Then i made some sticks. Usig them and the remaining wood i had i made a pickaxe, a sword, a shovel, and an axe. Then i started digging with my pickaxe. I dug hole after hole, down and down i went. I found a normal stone with black dots so i mined it and it made coal. I quickly tunnel back up and its day. I found my house and put a coal in a box i crafted. Then i made some torhces. I wanted to make another pickaxe for more mining with the stone, but my accident i made a hoe. I decided to use the hoe to dig instead, but it made the ground flater and wetter instead. I accidently dropped my green balls on the new dirt and they started to grow. The turned yellow with brown tips, and i cut it down. It made weat and then a bunch of black animals with white spots and horned came to me. I led them into a hole, but one stole my weat and a baby came out. "yaayayayyayaya i babay blak anmale" I said, then i left them in there hole and went to my house. I was hungry. I saw some of my black animals killing themselves by pushing the victims into the wall of there pit. I picked up some leather and raw beef. The beef smell good so i eat it. Then i wasnt hungry anymore. then night fell and i went inside my house. A pillow of an animal when i woke up i saw a dirt block wher a grass was before. I saw many other dirts where grass used to be, so i followed the trail of them. It lead me to a snowy place. It had big dark trees that look like christymas trees. I keep following the dirt blocks until i found a huge walking pillow. i killed it and it drop wool. there were more and i kill them all. Then i got back home. "yayayayayaya wul!" I said. I played with it and eventually made a bed by accidently. It was night so i slept. Then i wake up. There was a grey thing that was on fire. It had a weird thing in its habds. I killed it and it gave me some arrow some bone and the thing. It was a bow! i then found some spiders and killed thim by shooting. They gave string and i make a fishing rod. I went fishing in pond and i got 5 fish. A million cats all came running! i hide inside my house but they dig under and they strat to fight over my fish while i eat it all. When thar was one left i went to get more fish. then i feed the cat and it become a black tuxedo cat. it becan to purr and rub my legs. then it was night again and i went asleep. The Big cave when i woke up in the moring i wnet outside. Thera were many rotten flesh on te ground. I picked it up and then i heard a lot of barking. 5 dog came running. I fed them all 18 rotten flesh and they ny friends! Then i saw huge gaping crater in the ground with lots of coal oreblocks. I wnet in it and a big crawler thingy cane for me. The dogs kill it and it give a spider eye. "Thar mast huvv ben er spadder" I said, then i get coal. I saw a coal bu with beige spots. I mine it it was iron. I went home and smellt it. Then i make and iron sword and iron shoval. My dogs all sat down on my bed with the cat. then it was night and i slep woth them. after that i go outside in morning. one of the green thing with many legs came for me and i remember that it blow up form before. I ran but it catch me and blow up then i deid. The pro When i woke up the net morening i went to my farm. It was destroy but a chest was thare. Im open and inside is a book and quill. I read. It said: "I have destroyed your nooby farms cuz they suck! I am called The Pro and i hate noobs. i troll they houses and steAL from noobs. MUAHAHAHAHAH! Yur days are numbed noob." I shuddered. "Wuts thas gudda do wig my farms?" I asked myself. Then i ded. It said inna chat "Noob was slain by The Pro" When i got back to my farm there was a guy in full dimond armer with all my stuf. I attack him with fists he kill me agan. I mak a iron swords and attaxck him. He still kill ne now he as my iron swords. I run away from my house he burn it. Then he make a obsidian dorway with a purple water inna middle. I jump inside and evil squid monster fireball me the portal is broken OH NO! Zombie pigs, evil flying squids mosnter, red fire slinkys, flying gold monster, and black skeletons I walked around random mining stuff. I had a stone pickaxe and a wood sword on me. A PIG ZOMBIE FELL ON MY HEAD AAAHHHHHH I RAN RAN RAN!!!!!!!!!!! I ATTACK IT AAAHHHHH MORE ZOMBIE PIGS AND THEN A SUID MONSTER THAT FLY SHOOT CANNOBAL AT ME AHAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!! THEN A RED FIREY SLINKY ATTACKS ME AAAAHHHH!!!!!!! Then i hide in a room with a cage. the cag has a gild monser inside. then three gold monster cone out ad attack me. Then a hige black skeleton attaxk me. Thy kill me and in chat it say: "Noob was fireballed by Blaze". I think the skeelton was called blaze. i wonder if outher skeletons have names. I spawn back at my burn down hiuse with ethe pro. "AAAHHHH STAP KILL MEEEE!!!!!!!" I scream at him. He puts down his dimand swrd and hlds a dirt block. "Haha! I love torments noobs, haha! I will punch you to death with my dirts!" He shout. I throw iron at him. Then all ove a sudden a green exploder monster come behind him and blow up. He drop hs sword in panic i pick it up and kill him. Prisoner I pick up all of the pros stuff. There is a dimond chestpiece almosy broken. i dont know how to put it on. There is also 2 stacks of 64 iron, and 2 stacks of 64 diamons. I go to rebuild my farms and i remember the pro! JERK!!!!! i see some footprints in the ground near the chest he laft me. I follow them and it lead me to a huge catsle! i charge instide screaming. "YAYAYAYAY AH KALL YOOOOUUUU PROOOO JERKS JERKYS JERKERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I said. 50 other players come at me with irns armers and iron swords. They kill me. Then i spawn back at my brun down house. I follow footprints again and i see the pro in new dimonds with all his army. "What do we do about the noob, sir?" One asked. That particular one had a diamond sword. His armour was iron though. "Glad you asked, Leftenant. Lead about 100 of my best guards to raid the noobs crappy little burnt down hut. Then you can take all the crap you want from his chests, I dont need his plunder. He's a noob, he has little or nothing. And we burnt what he dropped when he died. After you kill him as much as your hearts desire, take him prisoner, and bring him to me. I'll make him my slave! Then you can call Sergeant and arrange him to take 20 scouts to search for more noobs!" Said the pro, gleefully. The leftenant saluted and walked out the gates. He wa suprise to see the noob standong there. This, kids, is why u dont wanna evesdrop The leftanant just marhced back into Pro Castle with the Noob. "Pro, we have the Noob." Said the leftant. "Good work. I promote you to the Captan of the Gaurd." Said the pro. "To te dungoens!" Said the pro. The soldiers led the noob to a cage. "Get insode! Your sharing your cell with the skeletons and the spiders. The creeper sand the zombies are across frim u." Said the newly promoted captain of the gard. The skeleron shot me and a spider crawled on y head. It bite me poision and i died. i spawne back at my hut. It was rebuild out of diamnd blocks!!!!!! I walk out of the door. it was iron door and it workd automaticly. There was a thin piece of wood on the fllor. I broke it it was called a 'Pressure plate'. I placed it back. Outside there were lost of more huts of diamonds. A HUGE IRON MAN WALKED UP TO ME. "Hmmmmmm. Hmmmm. Hmmm." It saud. "Hmmm to u to." I say. My own soldiers I went over to one of the huge iron men. It opened the door ro one of the diamond huts. I went insid and there was a chest. I opned it. there was a book named 'Read me and you will be on your way to becoming a pro'. I started reading. It firsts sid this. 'The Huge iron men are caled gollems. Iron Gollems. They are awesome figters. Take 4 iron blocks and a pumpkin to make one.' It had a bllack apron and gave me the iron blocks. I made 50 iron golems. Then i wnet back to the book. It said '. I made more soldiers, and one of the black apron viligars gave me a dimond swordd!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I went to pro castle. The cptain of the gard and 20 sldiers were on the walls, and there were archers ontop the gateway. The iron golems stormed in. The archers fired. One iron golem was hit but not die! The soldiers attacked. my army killed all 20 sentries, and the captain fo the guard was running away. He called up to the pro in his bedroom. "Sir, the noob has iron golems! HEs attacking!" The captainof the guard said. "Get the diamond golems ready!" Said the pro. Then the pro came out with 20 soldiers, wit dimands swords. the iron golems rished the pros special gaurds. The captain fo the guard ran into the pros bedroom and hid under his bed. 10 of the pros special guys were killed, and 5 of my iron golems were also killed. The diamond golems finished off half of the golems i still had. Help arrives for the pro All of a sudden, a whole army of zombies, and skeletons riding spiders with creepers following up at the rear charged out of the gate. The skeletons and zombies killed 10 golems, whilst the screeepers killed 5. I only had about 12 of iron golems left. all of the pros special guards were left. He was hiding in his room, but i was fighting the undead. I killed 10 zombies, but i only had 3 heart left. "Reetret!!" I said. then we all ran away. THe pro emerged with his captain. The zombies werent allied with the pro, they just smeelled flesh and came out to fight. 10 skeletons shot the captain of the guard, and he died! The pro put on enchanted diamond armer and flaming sword enchant. He killed all the zombies and skeletons and spiders. The creepers all blew up, killing each other and lowering the pro to 5 hearts. More learning and a new army. a brown apron VIlager come to me ad givs me melun seed pump kin seed carrut potatoe and wheet seed and hoe and i make an farm an make lot of food. then th blacj arpon viligar come and give my iron pic and says: "go mineing and find dimond" i did ad get 5 dimonds make pic and sword an 128 iron bar make more iron golum and iron armor "attakkkkk!!" Showts noob and all go attack pro castle meenwhile pro is makin gold apple. then blak arpun give my dimonds and i make 1 dimond golem WITH A DIMOND SWORDD! Dimond golum and goledn appls Category:Stories